Kelly the Friendly Skeleton
by ImaWizardJerks
Summary: Kelly is a skeleton who has vowed to never harm a human after her parents were killed by Herobrine. Now, her main goal in life is to put an end to Herobrine, and she will do anything she can. On her journey, she found some new friends to help her along the way, too.
1. I hate you Herobrine

  
That day still haunts me. The day I lost everything. My home, my friends. _My parents_ _,_ and it's all because of him. _**Herobrine.**_ My one goal in life is to make sure he gets what he deserves. I don't care if it is the last thing I do. I _**will**_ get my revenge. If I fail, at least I will be with my parents.

I was only eight years old when my life practically ended. I was outside with my brother. I was practicing my archery, while Cole, my brother, was playing with his wooden sword. That day, Herobrine was going to visit my parents, to lecture them about failing in their mission. My father, who was a wither skeleton, like Cole, was going on about how great of an honor it is to have Herobrine, our master, come to our house in the Nether.

Herobrine was enraged that my parents had failed their task of killing Steve's parents during their visit to the Nether. He had told them that as a punishment, they weren't allowed to visit the overworld. This made my mom upset. She was a normal skeleton, like me, and we had family there. She said something that made him even angrier.

Herobrine had completely lost it. Cole and I heard a women screaming, and rushed inside.

When we had got there, Herobrine was gone, but our parents laid there, red for a second, and then turned into a puff of smoke. That was when my life started going down the toilet.


	2. A New Friend

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic on fanfiction. This piece of writing will not be perfect, for I'm only a kid. So please no hate, because if you don't have anything nice to say, keep your mouth shut. But reviews telling me what I can do better and helping me with the story are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kelly Bones. I'm 22 now. Cole and I are looking for a way out of the Nether. A friendly Ghast gave us a firecharge to help make a portal, but it wasn't enough. Obsidian is extremely hard to get in the Nether. It is worth up to 15 Million dollars per stack on the black market. Cole and I have been in the Nether all our lives. We have only been to the overworld a few times to meet Mom's side of the family.

On our way to a Monster Village, I was getting sick of the Nether. "I hate the Nether! Why can't we leave! It's not fair! Stupid Hero-" Cole put his hand over my mouth. "Shut up! You can't say that here! We will both be in trouble!" He whispered.

A zombie pigmen girl walked up. She had long brown hair, and an orange sun dress on. Her eyes were all puffy and red, like she had been crying. "I know what you were going to say. I hate him too," she said bitterly. Cole was staring. I waved my hand in front of his face and snapped. "Wha?... Oh, yeah. Are you ok? You look like you had an allergic reaction," Asked Cole. "I'm fine," she replied.

"Soo…. What's your name?" I asked. "Rose Chop." She said. Cole grinned. "Your name is Rose Chop?" I punched him in the arm. Rose looked at him. "Yeah. I know it's stupid. What's your name?" "My name is Kelly Bones, and this is my brother Cole. Oh, and do you happen to have any obsidian?" I asked with my fingers crossed. "Yes," said Rose. "I just need something to light the portal with.." Cole and I started jumping around and cheering. "We have a fire charge!" Cried Cole.

Rose built the Nether portal and I lit it. We stepped through it and felt the air get cooler.


	3. To the Overworld!

**Hello friends! Welcome to chapter three of 'Kelly the Friendly Skeleton'! My goal is to post a new chapter every couple days. I will try my best to add detail, and introduce new characters. I have a lot of them in mind. Oh, and if you couldn't already tell, this fanfic is in Kelly's POV. (Point of view. Took me a while to figure that out.) And a friendly reminder for you haters out there, IF YOU DON'T GOT SOMETHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL! Thank you for reading my first fanfiction. It is a dream come true for me to finally be able to post something like this. On with the story!**

The terrible burning smell of the Nether was gone. I love the feeling of the cool spring breeze on my face! (Even though I am made of bones.)

I expected to see lakes of sparkling water, trees, and beautiful flowers! Instead, I saw a living room. But the Television had Netflix on it, which was just as beautiful! "Who's house is this?" Asked Rose. I wondered off to the basement. It was filled with chests and chests of valuables like diamonds and golden apples.

I wanted to be polite and not look in them, but there was something that caught my eye. There was a chest that was wide open, and it was filled with bow enchantments! "Who ever lives here probably won't mind if I take a few of their books…" I mumbled to myself. My bow was 15 years old, and needed a make over. I grabbed the Infinity, Power V, and flame 2 books and went looking for an anvil.

While I was enchanting my bow, Cole and Rose were watching television. "I want to watch _Terrors of the Mineshaft_!" Argued Cole. "No! We are watching The National Mobagraphic Channel! Squid Week is over tomorrow!" She argued back.

When I was done enchanting, I walked over to the couch. "Guys? I think that we should leave. Whoever lives here might be here soon," I said. I was right. A blonde-haired woman walked through the door. She had a green top and brown pants with grey knee-high boots. When she saw us, there was a weird silence, and we just stared. Until she pulled out a sword.

She swung her diamond sword and yelled something that sounded like "RANGO!" A big black dog ran to the woman, and growled at me. (I have a thing about dogs. It has something about me being completely bone.)

Cole took out a diamond sword too. "Where did you get that?" I yelled over the dog's barking. "Crafted it with diamonds I found!" The woman was enraged by this. "How dare you come in _**My**_ house, and steal _**My**_ things! Leave right now, or I swear to the great Notch himself, I will kill you!"

Cole heald his sword higher, while Rose just stood there, blankly. _I_ was frozen in terror. There was a human with a diamond sword and a huge angry dog standing right in front of me!

My instincts wanted me to fight, but I didn't. ' _Fight! It is either you or her! Neither can live while the other survives!'_ 'No!' I argued back. 'You can't persuade me with your Harry Potter quotes!' ' _But she will surely kill you! Your bow can kill her easy-peasy!'_ 'I vowed to never hurt a human! I don't want to be the bad guy anymore!'

The voice in my head went away. But the dog didn't. I thought about how the breeze felt good, and how I would never feel it again. Then it hit me. _The Breeze! The window was open!_ I started running towards the window. Before the woman could do anything, I was already out of the window.

When I got in the sun, my hand started to burn. Then it spread to the rest of my body. I was blinded with pain, and started run around, looking for something to cool me off. I tripped over a rock and landed head-first into a river. The burning sensation had stopped, but I was still sore. Maybe this revenge plan wasn't that great of an Idea after all…

 **End of chapter 3! I know I already posted a chapter today, but it is so much fun! This one was long, because I felt that the other ones were to short. Thank you to all of you that read this! The internet is a beautiful place! (Sometimes.) And websites like YouTube, DeviantArt, and this is what make the world a better place. I feel like I can talk to people like me, because I was never really comfortable in real life. (I'm kind of a Hermit.) But anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Teacups and Hats

**Hello again! Wow.** _ **4**_ **chapters. I never thought I would get this far. Thank you so much if you read this fanfiction. That was a short Author's note! On with the story!**

Everything hurts. My arms hurt. My legs hurt. My head was hurting. I want to go back home, to the Nether. I miss reading with my mom, and hearing dad cheer and yell with his friends during the headball game. (Headball was a game kind of like football. Or soccer depending on were you were from. Except you play it with a human head.)

When I opened my eyes, I saw an Enderman. But he didn't look normal. He was tall and dark like an enderman, but his eyes were wide open. I gasped when I saw them. "He has blue eyes?" The enderman was also wearing a big purple floppy hat, with tea bags hanging off it… He was looking in the water, as if he had lost something.

I stood up, and he looked my way. His eyes lit up. "Excuse me miss, but can you please grab the tea cup I dropped? I can't touch water," He asked politely. I nodded. I waddled over to were the teacup was, and gave it to him. He took his hat off and put the cup in it, and he pulled out a leather cap. It was green, and it matched my shirt. He gave it to me and said, "Thank you for helping me! In return, I'm giving you a hat. If you wear it, you won't burn in the sun!" He walked off. I put it on. I stepped out of the water, and I wasn't burning! For a quick test, I took the hat off. The blinding pain came back, and I put the hat back on.

I ran up to the enderman. "Thank you," I told him. He smiled. "No problem! And I was wondering… how did you survive burning so long?" I frowned. "You saw me burning?" The enderman nodded. "I'm the one who pushed you in the water. Then I dropped my teacup," he replied. "Oh. How many things can that hat hold?" He took his hat off, and tried to count the things in it. He put it back on. "A lot of things. To many to count."

I started to grin. "Do you want to help us? We need all the help we can get," I said excitedly. The enderman nodded. "YES! Oh, and by the way, my name is Kelly. What is your name?" "Doodle the Enderman." I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. "Ok," I said.

Cole and Rose walked up. They were both burning, but they both seemed unaffected by it. "Kelly! You should've seen it! I knocked her out!" Yelled Coal. When I saw Rose, my face started to get hot. I ran up to her. "Why didn't you help!" She looked ashamed of herself. "I..I cant hurt humans unless they hurt me first. It is just a zombie-pigman trait that I have," she said. I immediately regretted what I said. "I.. I'm sorry."

Doodle introduced himself to Rose and Cole. Rose liked him a lot. Cole, not so much. He said the Doodle and I were spending to much time together, and he didn't like it. I think that we might just succeed in our quest!

 **Sorry for not posting for awhile. I've been busy some days, and other days, I just didn't feel like it. I am so excited for the next chapter! We get to introduce my absolute favorite character! See ya!**

 _ **~ImaWizardJerks**_


	5. Skinny Witches and Orange Spiders

**Hi guys! Thanks to all of you who loved and followed my story! Even if one of you guys was my mom.. I love you Mom! Anyways, we get introduced to 2 new characters! By the way, did anyone know who the blonde haired woman was? Tell me in the reviews! I will be added more humans eventually. I want it to be like a server, that you and your friends play on, like when you are on the same wifi. I'll talk to you guys after this chapter. See ya!**

 **~ImaWizardJerks**

It has been a few days since we got away from the woman. Cole, Rose, Doodle, and I were sitting under a mountain. I was playing with my new bow, and shooting it off in different directions. It was fun until I heard a loud "Ow!" off in the direction I shot it in.

A man look our way with an enchanted diamond sword in his hand. He was with the same black dog the woman had. I was terrified. "If we be quiet, maybe he won't notice us..?" Said Cole. But I was already running away when he said that. They went chasing after me. While I was running, my arm and my bow got stuck between some rocks! Rose tried to help me get it out. "It's no use Kelly, just detatch it!" I hesitated, but the man got closer. I snapped it off and started running.

I wasn't looking where I was going, and tripped over a rock. (I HATE ROCKS) I fell down a ravine. While I was falling, I saw lava below me. ' _This is it Kelly. This is the end. You get to be with Mom and Dad, like you always wanted._ '

Doodle jump down and grabbed my hand. I saw a blinding purple and black light, and I was safe on the ravine floor, far from the lava. I looked around, and saw Rose and Cole in the lava. I ran towards Cole to get him out, but I stopped. They aren't affected by heat!

I rant to Cole and hugged him with my remaining arm. "THATWASSOSCARYITHOUGHTIWASGONNADIETHENYOUWENTINTHELAVA-" He cut me off. "That was scary to me to!" He punched me in the arm. "Don't go running away from us like that! We could have died!" He grabbed me and hugged me even more.

"Ugh.. stop before you make me sick!" A little witch walked up. She looked about 8 or 9 years old. She was almost as skinny as me, which has to be painful and unhealthy for a mob like her. Rose looked at her in horror. "You poor thing! Aren't you hungry? That has to be awful!" The little witch looked up at her. "I'm fine. I'm Emily, by the way, what is your name?" She smiled at us with crooked teeth.

"Uhh.. Rose. Do you know how to get out? What are you doing down here?" Emily's smile melted away. "Don't worry about it. I can't get out, but I will show you where I live!"

We followed the witch to an underground mob town. It was filled with creepers, and skeletons, and Zombies. It even had spider stables! Emily kept walking through the crowds, until we lost sight of her. "She is _really_ fast," said Cole. I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"I am gonna go look at the spiders they have for sale!" I started running to the stables. I looked around at all of them. They were all adorable, but there was one that caught my eye. It was dark orange, and it was spinning something in webs that looked like… a carrot?.. "The trainer saw me looking at it. "That's Carrot. He is a vegetarian, and he has been here for 3 years. No skeleton wants a spider like that for some reason," He told me. This made me feel heartbroken. "I'll buy him. I don't have that much money, but-" The trainer opened the door to Carrot's pen. "You can have him for free. All he did was take up space in the stables." My day got fifty percent better. I've always wanted a spider! But they are very expensive in the Nether.

I thanked the trainer and led Carrot to Cole, Rose, and Doodle. "Look what I got!" I said happily. Cole looked at it in disgust. "Umm.. Kelly? _What_ is that?" I frowned. "This is my new spider. His name is carrot." Doodle liked Carrot. "I like him. I have never seen a spider like that! How is he orange?" I shrugged. "I dunno. I found him in the stables and the trainer said I could have him for free," I replied. Cole still had that disgusted look on his face. "I can see why! He's weird!"

Rose got mad. "So what if he is weird? I happen to like the way Carrot looks, even if he is different! If I looked weird would you think I was ugly?" Cole was taken aback. This is gonna be a long day.

 **Hi friends! I lied when I said my absolute fave character will be in this chapter.. Sorry about that! *Nervous laugh* I decided to show him in a few chapters. I want this to be a long fanfiction. Remember to tell your friends about this, and if you got any ideas, tell me about them! I love new ideas! Remember to also fave, follow, and review if you haven't already! Bai guys!**

 **~ImaWizardJerks**


	6. Wanted

**Heyo! I know I just posted yesterday, but I want to write another chapter! I have been behind on my writing, and I need to write more. I want to post every other day now. Please tell your friends and share it on things! I thank you all for all of your support and love, and I am just** _ **so**_ **happy! Remember to like, follow, and review! I imagine I will be writing a** **Jurassic Park/World** **fanfiction soon, because I love that franchise just SO much! And also maybe an** **Inside Out** **Fanfic too… I have a lot of fandoms… Oh well! See you after dis chapter! Bai!**

 **~ImaWizardJerks**

 **I do not own Minecraft or any of the mobs in it. I do, however, own the characters. Please tell me if you wish to use them. And also, I like alligator meat. It numalicious.**

We were walking down a street full of mobs when we caught sight of Emily. She saw us and waved, and we reluctantly waved back. She started zooming towards. "Where did ya'll go? I went looking for you!" She cried. I opened my mouth, but Doodle stepped in. "You are very _very_ fast, and we lost sight of you," He said politely. "It would be easier if you slowed down please." "Ooooooooh.. Ok! I'll show you where I live now! It's just down this way!"

I tied Carrot to a pole outside, and we walked into a foster home. All the children here were _extremely_ skinny. Rose looked close to tears. "This is awful! They look… they look… terrible! Do you guys get to even eat?" Emily nodded. "Yeah, but it doesn't have things that are nutritious. It is mostly full of skeletons and zombies."

"Why do you stay? Where is your mom and dad?" Emily frowned. "Never mind that. Just go look around town, see who lives here."

I untied Carrot and mounted him. "I'm gonna go look around," I said. Rose looked nervous. "I think I will go with you.."

We walked down the road, looking or a way out of the city. "Excuse me si.. dangit.. No one will listen!" I cried. I felt like crying. ' _Great. Another place we can't escape. It will probably take another twenty years to get out. If Herobrine doesn't track us down and murder Cole and I first..'_

It had been about 3 hours since we have started looking for a way out, and Carrot started to slow down. "You guys, Carrot is really tired. He's done walking," I said. "I saw a hotel or something like that earlier. We can stay there," Cole offered. Rose and I exchanged unsure looks, but we both said yes.

"This is where it is," Said Cole. It was dark, and there was fire that surrounded the building. It was also made of netherbrick, which reminded me of home. We walked inside, and greeted the Enderman at the counter. He looked up from his magazine, and rolled his eyes.

"Ugh.. how many rooms do you want?" He asked. "Two please." Rose gave him a stack of gold nuggets and 3 diamonds. The enderman's eyes widened and his angry attitude changed. "Thank you! Your rooms are on the second floor. Room twenty-one and twenty-two. Thank you for coming!"

"Ok Rose, who goes in which room?" Asked Cole. "And.. where did you get that big wad of cash?" "Kelly and I in twenty-one, and you two in the other one. And for your second question, nevermind that. I am tired." Rose yawned. Rose and I went in our rooms. I flopped down on my bed, and undid my ponytail. "What time is it?" Asked Rose. I checked the clock. "Nine forty-five" She groaned. "It is too early to go to bed!"

We were both laying in our two beds. Rose was reading a book, while I was looking through the channels on the Television. I pulled up to the news. My eyes widened. ' _Kelly and Cole Bones, Doodle Blue, and Rose Chop_ ' Rose looked up when she heard her name. ' _If your have seen these mobs, please tell authorities immediately._ ' Rose looked at me. "We have to get out of here _now."_

We ran into the boy's room. "We have to get out. We're wanted!" I cried. "Why?" Asked Doodle. "Just go!"

We ran out with our stuff, and I untied Carrot. Emily walked up to us. "Where are you guys going?" Rose sighed. "We are leaving." Emily got upset. "Why are you wanted?" We were shocked. "H..how did you know?" Asked Cole. "Everyone knows now. I know a way out of here! I can help!" My face lit up. "Really! Tell us!" Her smile turned mischievous. "Under one condition. You let me go, and you take me back home to my mom." I put my face in my hands. "Fine.. just tell us," I said. I was really annoyed right now. "K' then. Follow me!" We have a new member of our group now. Yay?...

 **Yay! They are getting out! And the have a new member of their group. Sorry this took forever to post, with it being so long, and revising and such. Plus, I got a kitten, which is hard to take care of.. again, thank you to all who like this story! I love you all! (That was weird.. sorry..) I will be writing another Minecraft Fanfiction, but after I finish this one. Btw, the next chapter will be describing how they look, so it makes more sense to the story. Not really a part of the story. I also plan on making an Inside out fic, and a Jurassic Park/World fic.. and Fnaf fic.. aalot of fanfictions! Well bye… for now…**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 _ **~ImaWizardJerks**_


End file.
